phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Tour de Ferb (bài hát)
Tour De Ferb là một bài hát từ tập phim Tour de Ferb ở mùa 3. Nó được thể hiện trong lúc tổ chức của cuộc đua Tour de Ferb với những tay đua là Phineas, Ferb, Baljeet, Isabella và Buford đạp qua những quang cảnh khác biệt. Candace theo dõi họ và cố gắng quay đoạn toàn cảnh video với một cái thu âm video thể thao bằng mọi giá để bắt họ. Lời ca khúc Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, '' ''Da-da-da-da. '' ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... '' I got the wind in my hair, I got the bugs in my teeth. My wheels are spinning, I got the road underneath. It's a competition, What a wonderful ride. The road's a ribbon of gray But it's a beautiful day. The sun is shining, Our path is winding away. We can make it, As long as you're by my side. The vista's more inviting Than it was in the brochure, And even though we're riding Past a truck filled with manure. We'll just stick to the curb, yeah. It's the Tour de Ferb! ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, '' ''Da-da-da-da. '' ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... Phần kết thúc ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... '' We pass a couple gas stations And a defunct flower shop, And as we're passing by this farm The pigs all look up from their slop. We don't mean to disturb, yeah. It's just the Tour de Ferb! Bản dịch ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, '' ''Da-da-da-da. '' ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... '' Tôi có gió lùa trên tóc tôi, Tôi có bọ ở trong răng tôi. Những bánh xe đang quay, Tôi đi đường ở dưới lòng đất. Nó là một cuộc đua xe, Qủa là chuyến đi tuyệt vời. Con đường là đất nhựa màu xám Nhưng hôm nay là ngày đẹp trời. Mặt trời đang tỏa sáng, Con đường đang dẫn lối ta đi. Ta có thể đến đích, Chừng nào bạn ở bên cạnh tôi. Cảnh quan trông thật thu hút hơn Đẹp hơn lúc mô tả trong sách, Và chỉ khi ta đang chạy Băng qua xe tải đựng phân bón. Chúng tôi đang gặp khúc cua, yeah. Đó là Tour de Ferb! ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da-da-da-da, '' ''Da-da-da-da. '' ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... '' Phần kết thúc ''Da-da, da-da-da-da-da, da-da-da-da... '' Chúng tôi băng qua cặp trạm đổ xăng Và tiệm bán hoa bị bỏ hoang, Và khi chúng tôi băng trang trại này Lũ lợn đang nhìn từ cái máng. Chúng tôi không cố ý làm phiền, yeah. Đây chỉ là Tour de Ferb! Thông tin cơ sở *Bài hát này sử dụng giai điệu nghe hơi giống với bài hát Bouncin' Around the World *Phần đệm của bài hát nghe hơi giống với bài hát Aerial Area Rug *Đây là lần thứ hai Candace ngã từ thác nước (Phineas and Ferb Hawaiian Vacation) Sáng tác *Jon Colton Barry *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh *Martin Olson *Dan Povenmire Đề xuất *Tập phim Tour de Ferb *Danh sách các bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:Bài hát mùa 3 Thể loại:Bài hát được hát bới Danny Jacob Thể loại:Bài hát được hát bởi Aaron Jacob Thể loại:T